ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The avengers earth's mightiest heroes season 3
'''The avengers earth's mightiest heroes season 3 ideas''' '''Plot:'''In season 3 the avengers will face a few enemies that they have allready over come in previus seasons. Such as The Leader, HYDRA, Malekith, Baron Zemo, and the Kree. While also faceing many new enemies like, The Mandarin, Fing Fang Foom, Magneto, The Adaptoid and others. While teaming up with other heroes, such as, The Black Knight, The X-men and Spiderman. The general theme of this season will be magic and mythology, so count on a lot of thor villains. Plus Herculeas, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver will join the team. '''Episodes. Summary.''' Episode 1 - The Hulk Unleashed: The Mandarin puts a spell on the Hulk, making him go crazy and fight the avengers. Episode 2 - Now....Namor: The Hulk runs away and meets up with Namor, the avengers come after him and fight both of them on an island(Namor was searching for the cosmic cube). Episode 3 - Escape To Nowhere : The Crimson Cowl brakes out of the Negative Zone prison with many others and they escape into the Negative Zone. Episode 4 - The Lion Of Olympus: The Enchantress and Ares enchant Hercules so that he can capture Thor. Episode 5 - Hydro Island: The Avengers move HQ to Hydro Island were they are attacked by Zemo and SYCALLA. Episode 6 - Gamma Army: The Leader finally recruits the Hulk to his Gamma army, and they begin a worldwide rampage. Episode 7 - Elves, Elves: Malekith is resurrected, and he goes under Midgard to find Kurse. Episode 8 - A Kurse Upon The Earth: Kurse goes to destract the avengers while Malekith magically steals thor's hammer, Tony's armor, Cap's shield and Yellowjacket's suit. Episode 9 - Doomed: Dr.Doom attacks the weakened Avengers. Defeats them, and than delivers them to The Mandarin. Episode 10 - In The Arena: Mandarin sends the avengers to the planet under Kree control, where they meet Beta Ray Bill in the Arena. Episode 11 - The Knight In Avalon:The Avengers escape(except for Yellowjacket) and land on an asteroid, but it is realy Magneto's base, Avalon. Episode 12 - Magneto's Revenge: For destroying his base, Magneto sends his best men to destroy the Avengers. Episode 13 - Witches: Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver join the team, the Avengers than go to Karnilla to demand the Norn Stones. Episode 14 - Weapons Of The Avengers:The Avengers search for Malekith, until they are attacked by men wielding their weapons. Episode 15 - HYDRA vs SYCALLA: Zemo and Strucker battle for supremacy, but Zemo has a secret weapon, Abomination. Episode 16 - The Fall Of Hercules: Crimson Cowl has assembled a new Masters of Evil to destroy the Avengers. Episode 17 - In Final Battle: The final battle of the Avengers vs the Masters of Evil begins. Episode 18 - Marrina: The Avengers find an atlantean woman in New York and take her in, but Namor is madly in love with her. Episode 19 - Prisoners Of The Gods: Zeus blames the Avengers for his son's injuries, so he sends them to Hades. Episode 20 - Assault On Olympus: The Avengers mount an attack on the hostile Olympian Gods. Episode 21 - Symbiotes: Spider-Man fills in for Captain america when he is injured, but the symbiotes are after Spidey. Episode 22 - The Ninth Stone: One of the stones taken from Karnilla was fake, and now the witch attempts to establish a empire on Earth. Episode 23 - Day Of The Adaptoid: The Adaptoid escapes from the RAFT and attempts to replace humanity. Episode 24 - Dragons In Manhattan: Fing Fang Foom attacks Avengers Mansion. Episode 25 - The Hands Of The Mandarin: The Avengers must escape the Mandarin's Valley of Spirits before he brings Ragnarok. Episode 26 - Ragnarok: Mangog is unleashed upon Earth, and there seems to be no way to stop him.